Prom?
by panicattackkisses
Summary: 'I'm about to do the scariest thing I've done this year. Shit, I'd rather deal with your lizard of an ex in a swimming pool whilst paralysed again. Jesus, I battled two werewolves in the lunch hall to avoid this earlier.' Stiles asks Lydia to prom with the gentle persuasion of two werewolves. Fluff.


Lydia watched the three boys with curious eyes from her usual spot in the school cafeteria. Allison was perched beside her, her nose buried in a Chemistry textbook as she frantically studied for her test next period.

Scott and Isaac stood by the main doorway and seemed to lecturing Stiles, their hands waving frantically and their eyes wide. Scott gave a dramatic sigh at something Stiles said, just as Isaac flicked his forehead in protest.

Curious, she thought.

''Hey, Lydia? What's the equation for the formation of glucose?'' Allison emerged from her book, mumbling around a blueberry muffin.

''C6H12O6 plus 6O2 equal to 6 CO2 plus 6 H20''. Lydia rhymed off the answer from memory, her voice distant and distracted as she kept her eyes on the scene unfolding before her.

Isaac had grabbed Stiles by the shoulders now and his mouth moved slowly, with exaggerated motions – all whilst Stiles rolled his eyes and grumbled constantly. Small pushes and shoves ensued, all towards the direction of the packs usual table – and Lydia's current seat.

Determined, Stiles tried to fight against the two werewolves, something that Lydia thought was entirely useless. Stiles seemed to think so too, eventually ducking out of Scott's reach and returning to his position by the door.

Isaac became visibly frustrated, soon shouting across the hall, ''Grow some balls, Stilinski!''

He caught the attention of most students, especially Allison and Lydia. However, he only threw a slightly innocent smile in their direction before returning to Stiles and Scott.

Stiles seemed slightly out of breath from wrestling with his two friends, but Lydia noticed something else was bothering him too. He ran his fingers through is already messy hair, tugging at the ends and furrowing his brow in concentration. Something that Lydia knew he only done when planning something, or when he was nervous.

The boys had now tore Allison's attention away from her studies, a puzzled look gracing her features at the sight of Scott holding Stiles in a headlock as Isaac apparently lectured him.

''What have I missed?'' She whispered to Lydia.

Before Lydia could think of any possible explanation, Danny and Ethan slide into the seats opposite the girls.

''Did Stiles make fun of Isaac's scarf again or something?'' Ethan asked, pointing over his shoulder at the still wrestling trio.

''I have absolutely no idea what they're doing'' Lydia answered, her head cocked to the side as she watched Stiles attempt to bite the hand that stopped him from leaving the hall.

Scott yelped suddenly.

Apparently it was Scott's hand.

Laughing, Danny rose from the table and approached the boys. Out of earshot, Lydia could only see his lips move, seemingly asking what the hell was going on.

Isaac and Scott responded with animated expressions, pointing at Stiles accusingly as the boy could only stand there and groan.

Whatever was said, Danny agreed with enthusiastically; immediately joining in and grabbing Stiles' free arm and pulling him across the hall.

Quite possibly out of defeat, Stiles allowed them to march him towards the table. Lydia observed him with an amused smirk playing on her lips as he did anything to avoid her gaze. Finally, the boys sat down in silence, Isaac and Scott with triumphant grins on their face and Danny's eyes sparkling with excitement.

No one gave any acknowledgement to the wrestling match/domestic that had just happened.

Allison piped up, ''So. Can I ask what's going on?''

The only response was Stiles' head hitting the table with a thump and stifled laughter from his ''friends''.

Staring at the top of Stiles' messy brown head in confusion, she looked to Scott for clarification.

''Prom'', he mouthed, subtly tipping his head in Lydia's direction.

Allison's eyes widen in excitement and she supressed a grin. Lydia sat beside her, oblivious and utterly confused.

For the next twenty minutes, Stiles sat with his head on the table, ignoring the ''encouraging'' punches from the boys and completely avoiding any eye contact with Lydia. Eventually, the bell rang – ending lunch and signally next period.

Without so much of a goodbye, Stiles jumped up and grabbed his bag, aiming a swift punch to Scott's arm before fleeing the scene.

It was the end of the day when Lydia next saw Stiles, he walked past her quickly as she stood by her locker, storing her books.

Hurt, she watched his quickly retreating back. Stiles always stopped by her locker, he asked her how her day was, he would make her laugh with a stupid joke and sometimes offered her a ride home.

Before she could decide to call out after him, he stopped and turned slowly on the spot.

Lydia was taken aback at the fierce and determined look that was present on his face. Taking a deep breath, he started towards her, only the sight of his tongue licking his lips showing his true nerves.

Lydia stood still, waiting for him to reach her and anxious to hear what the hell had been wrong with him. She had been worried.

''Lydia, I-''

He was in front of her, all messy hair and big brown eyes, melted chocolate that lately seemed to mesmerize her more than usual.

''Lydia, would you… Could I-'' Stiles stuttered, his fingers returning to his hair. ''Shit.'' He squeezed his eyes shut, blocking them from Lydia's view.

''Stiles, what's wrong?'' The girls voice was laced with concern, her hand reach out to gently ease his away from his poor hair.

Opening his eyes and looking down at their now entwined hands, he calmed. Steeling himself, he grabbed her other hand and enclosed them tenderly in his own. Looking her in the eye, he took a deep breath.

''Lydia, I feel that the past couple of months have been pretty intense for us, I mean, you know, demons, werewolves, me being possessed and what not….''

Lydia flinched at the memory of different, dark Stiles. She raised her eyebrows, wondering where this was going.

''it's been tough and I've hated it. I didn't sleep for a week and I've never been more scared in my life. But I got through it.''

Lydia smiled encouragingly, squeezing his hand for him to continue.

''To be honest, I don't think I could've got through it without you.'' His eyes softened as he looked at her, nervously gauging her reaction to his words. ''You've been there at three in the morning when I couldn't sleep, you've drove around with me for hours when I needed distracted, you helped me study when I couldn't remember a single thing from the history assignment and-''

He stopped, pausing for breath after his rant. Lydia held her breath, wondering still, what was happening and not wanting to say a word. He was clearly on a mission and she wasn't about to distract him.

''And, after all of that I want to do something normal, I wanna have fun and goddammit I wanna do it with you. I owe you so much.''

Lydia shook her head fiercely, knowing that he would have done the same for her and if she needed to, she'd do it all again for him in a heartbeat.

''So'', he continued, his breath shaky, ''I'm about to do the scariest thing I've done this year. Shit, I'd rather deal with your lizard of an ex in a swimming pool whilst paralysed again. Jesus, I battled two werewolves in the lunch hall to avoid this earlier.''

She laughed through watery eyes, shaking her head at the silly, adorable, utterly amazing boy in front of her. She was in awe at his words and she was sure she knew what was coming.

''Lydia?''

''Yeah, Stiles?''

Another deep breath. ''Would you go to prom with me?''

He didn't need to wait long for the answer.


End file.
